Quédate Conmigo by eddiebell69
by MeetTheMateContest
Summary: Seeking adventure, Isabella Swan plans a small excursion to Rosarito Beach in Baja California, Mexico. What she never expected was for her journey there to be one from Hell. However, her fate might be different after meeting a local resident of the small town.


**Title:** Quédate Conmigo

 **Summary:** Seeking adventure, Isabella Swan plans a small excursion to Rosarito Beach in Baja California, Mexico. What she never expected was for her journey there to be one from Hell. However, her fate might be different after meeting a local resident of the small town.

 **Pairing:** Bella/Edward

 **Rating:** T

 **Word count:** 3,405

* * *

 **~)QC(~**

Exasperated, Bella tosses her purse on the hotel's reception counter before crossing her arms and leaning forward. Glaring at the associate opposite her, she says, "I'd like to speak with the manager."

The blonde receptionist offers Bella a strained smile. "Is there a problem, miss?" she asks in a heavy accent.

Bella exhales, rolling her eyes. There was a problem all right, but having gotten the wrong suite was just _one_ of the many things making her day disastrous.

 _This trip was supposed to be perfect,_ Bella thinks. _Everything was supposed to run smoothly._

"I'm sorry, miss, but if you do not tell me what's the matter, I cannot help you, okay?" the receptionist tells her monotonously.

"What a bitch," Bella mutters, shaking her head.

The blonde narrows her eyes. _"Excuse me?"_ she quips. _"What did you say?"_

For a second, Bella feels chagrined, causing her to say, "I want to go to the beach."

The receptionist doesn't look convinced, yet she tells Bella, "Is that the problem? Why do you need the manager, then?"

"That's obviously _not_ my problem," Bella retorts. "I need the manager because there's a mistake with my reservation."

"And correcting it is part of my job," the blonde reasons.

"Listen," Bella sighs, "I don't want to be rude—" _any more than I already have been_ , she mentally adds, "—so, I'd _really_ prefer to speak to someone from management."

"I don't understand," the receptionist argues, shaking her head. "I can help you, but you don't want my help?"

Bella counts to ten, taking deep breaths to try to dissipate her frustration. As she threads her fingers in her long mane, she briefly closes her eyes and exhales once more. When she's about to speak again, Bella's interrupted by a man's appealing voice behind her.

"Is there a problem?" he asks.

Bella turns then, facing the handsome man who just spoke. For a second, Bella's at a loss for words—a result of his stunning features—so she simply stares at him. Quickly recovering, Bella nods.

"There's been a mistake with my reservation, so I've been _trying_ to get someone from management to speak with me, yet it's been to no avail. This receptionist has told me she can help me, but I need someone a bit more trustworthy since the last person to help me screwed up my reservation more than it already was."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, miss, but please don't fret any longer. I'm Eduardo Cuellar—General Manager of the Rosarito Beach Hotel," he says, extending his hand to her. "I'll gladly help you with your problem."

"Thank you," Bella exhales with relief, shaking his extended hand. "I'm Isabella Swan, by the way; nice to meet you."

Eduardo flashes Bella a dazzling smile. "Likewise," he says, releasing her hand. Then, he rounds the reception desk and begins using the attendant's computer while asking her, "Tania, why didn't you call me?"

"¡Eduardo, yo _podía_ ayudarla, pero ella no quiso!" Tania counters, explaining she could've resolved the problem yet Bella didn't allow it.

Eduardo sighs, frustrated. "How many times have I told you to refrain from speaking Spanish when a customer might not know the language? _It's rude and disrespectful."_

Tania rolls her eyes at Eduardo yet addresses Bella when she says, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Bella replies with a shrug.

Eduardo doesn't seem fazed by Tania's behavior as he searches Bella's reservation information on their booking management-system. When it's available, he asks Tania to search for another receptionist named Irina.

" _Why?_ " Tania whines.

"Just go," Eduardo orders.

Wordlessly, Tania storms off, as Bella looks on amused. Bella had never seen such a rude customer representative before.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that," Eduardo tells Bella. "Well, all of this misunderstanding, really."

Slumping her shoulders, Bella exhales. " _I'm sorry_ for making such a big deal out of this, but I've just had the worst day."

"Is that so?"

Bella nods. "My airline lost my luggage, and to make matters worse, customs won't give me my cat unless a Mexican vet examines her and provides a certificate stating she's healthy—which I already did in Seattle before coming here."

"I'm pretty sure what they only wanted was money," Eduardo explains, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, that's the way things work around here."

"God, I'm such an idiot," Bella groans. "Why didn't _I_ think of that?"

Eduardo offers her a polite smile. "They would have ripped you off, you know."

Bella returns his smile. "You think?"

"I'm sure," Eduardo replies. "Now, let's get back to your reservation, okay?"

"Okay."

"So, you originally made your reservation for the Pacifico Tower, correct?"

"Yes."

"And when you came in to register, you changed it to the Playas Tower?"

"No," Bella objects. "The first receptionist I spoke to said my room wasn't available yet—she mentioned something about a late check-out—so she offered me another room. I didn't want to be picky, so I readily agreed, but I asked her to switch my room to the _Coronado Tower_. Then, when I went to what was supposed to be my room, it was occupied."

"I see," Eduardo sighs. "So, Irina didn't tell you she'd booked you in the Playas Tower?"

"No. If she had, I would have cancelled my reservation. No offense, but those suites just don't appeal to me."

"And that is totally understandable, Miss Swan. The problem here is Irina should have explained that the only master suites available are in the Playas Tower. But don't worry; I've fixed this. So, you'll be getting your room in the Pacifico Tower just as you'd requested."

Bella's face lights up. _"Really?"_

"Yes." Eduardo nods. "It won't be available until 5:00 p.m. this evening—"

" _Until 5'clock?_ " Bella interjects.

"Correct, but don't worry. On behalf of the Rosarito Beach Hotel, I'd like for you to accept a full-day treatment at our very own Casa Playa Spa. That way, you'll be pampered while you wait."

"Oh, wow, I… I don't know what to say."

"Please accept, Miss Swan," Eduardo beseeches. "I'd love to make it up to you for all the trouble we've put you through."

Bella flushes as she looks down. She doesn't want to accept because the offer feels extravagant, yet she also doesn't have anywhere else to go. However, she finally agrees because she doesn't want Eduardo to feel bad.

When she gazes at Eduardo again, she nods. "Okay; I'll take it."

Eduardo grins. "I promise you're going to love it," he says, delighted.

"I'm sure I will," Bella chuckles.

"Oh, and another thing: would you give me your flight information? I know someone at the airport who can help me pull some strings to get your belongings here quicker. All I have to do is make a call."

"You'd do that for me?" Bella asks, astonished.

"Yes." Eduardo nods, gazing intensely into her eyes. "It would be my pleasure, actually."

Blushing once more, Bella nods, too. "All right, but I'm not really worried about my luggage; Luna, my kitten, is my priority."

"I figured," he explains. "But don't worry. We'll have her here sooner than you think."

 **~)QC(~**

The following day, Bella sits alone at a table in a high-end nightclub. As she sips her raspberry mojito, she recalls the previous day's events. A sigh escapes her as she thinks about Eduardo and all the great things he did for her. Just as he promised, he'd been able to get her cat from customs at the airport while also arranging for her luggage to be delivered at the hotel in the following days. The spa treatment he'd gifted her had been top-notch and included meals, too.

Everything about Eduardo intrigues her, especially the kind of influence he has in the local town. _He's probably not from here,_ she reasons since his English is perfect and without an accent like most of the locals have. He also doesn't look like someone from Rosarito but more from somewhere else, maybe the city or even from another country.

Bella sighs again, remembering Eduardo's chiseled face and his blue-green eyes that made her blush every time he gazed intensely at her. Then, there's his tall and lean body, making her think he probably runs daily while she's still cuddled with Luna in bed. The one thing that drives her wild is his crooked smirk and side-cropped hair.

She briefly closes her eyes, imaging Eduardo in his black suit behind the hotel's reception counter. When she opens them again, she's almost sure she's losing her mind because she sees him standing in front of her. Although, he's not in his work clothes, so she can't be imagining him so vividly.

"Hello, Isabella," he says. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

Bella grins, glad the music playing in the club is at a volume that allows her to hear Eduardo clearly. "What are _you_ doing here? Are you stalking me?" she teases.

Eduardo smirks, crinkling his eyes. "I'm babysitting my little brother and his girlfriend."

"I bet that's a lot of fun, huh?"

"It actually is," Eduardo chuckles. "Eleazar and Carmen are always up to something, so it's truly adventurous to hang out with them."

"How young are they?"

"Twenty-one"—Eduardo rolls his eyes—"so, they're still immature brats, especially my brother."

"I see."

Eduardo shifts nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, listen, I was wondering if you'd like to join us at our table? We wouldn't mind at all if you did."

"Oh." Bella's smile falters. She can't help but feel as if the invitation is simply out of pity. "While I appreciate the offer, I must decline. I'm pretty sure you're here with a date, and I'd hate to be the fifth wheel."

" _I'm_ the fifth wheel tonight, Isabella," he explains. "So, I'd greatly appreciate it if you kept me company."

"You're not just saying that so I won't stay here by myself?"

"No"—Eduardo lifts his hand, showing Bella two fingers—"Scout's honor."

Smiling, Bella stands with her drink in hand. "All right, I'll go, but I don't promise to be good company. I'm a pretty boring person."

"I highly doubt that," Eduardo counters. "But even if you were, we'd keep you entertained. Just wait and see."

Eduardo then leads Bella to the table where his brother and friends are waiting for him. When they finally arrive, Eduardo introduces Bella to one of the two couples by saying, "Gaspar y Maria, les presento a Isabella Swan."

Bella extends her hand and greets Maria first. "Mucho gusto," Bella tells her before doing the same with Gaspar.

Eduardo looks over at Bella, perplexed. _"You speak Spanish?"_

Bella nods, smiling. "I do."

"You didn't mention anything yesterday during our exchange," he accuses.

"That's because you were properly chastising Tania," Bella says, blushing at her admission.

"Yo no entendí nada de lo que dijeron, pero si están hablando de Tania, no debe ser nada bueno," Gaspar jokes, saying he doesn't understand what Eduardo and Bella were saying, but if it has to do with Tania, it can't be anything good.

Eduardo bashfully shakes his head as Maria and Bella laugh. "Okay," he says, addressing Bella. "Let me introduce you to my brother and his girlfriend."

Bella looks over to the other couple, who are busy kissing and cuddling. Eduardo clears his throat and taps Eleazar on the back to get his attention.

" _What?"_ Eleazar grumbles as he pulls away from his girlfriend.

"Don't be an asshole, Lee," Eduardo warns. "I'm just trying to introduce you to someone."

Eleazar raises his brow, checking Bella out. "'Sup?" he says, raising his chin.

"Hi." Bella waves.

" _God_ , you're _such_ a child," Eleazar's girlfriend grumbles, rolling her eyes. She extends her hand to Bella, and says, "I'm Carmen DeNali; it's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry about my immature boyfriend."

"It's okay," Bella assures her. "I'm Isabella Swan; nice to meet you, too."

Carmen raises her brow. " _Isabella Swan?_ As in the author of _Walking between the Shadows_?"

Bella nods, feeling nervous about being recognized. "That would be me," she confirms.

"Oh, my God!" Carmen exclaims, excitedly. "I am in love with your book, but please tell me there's going to be a sequel because you cannot leave Leah like that! She deserves happiness after Sam and Emily screwed her over!"

Relieved, Bella grins. " _Walking between the Shadows_ is only part one of Leah's story, so there's more to come, of course. I can't tell you what happens in the following books, but I think you'll like them."

"I have to wait another year to find out, don't I?" Carmen whines. "The book just came out a few months ago."

"I'm afraid so," Bella confirms.

"It's okay," Carmen says. "I'm going to be the first in line to buy the second book!"

Eduardo is about to ask Bella about her books when the music suddenly becomes louder. Oscar D'Leon's booming voice unmistakably alerts everyone that Salsa hour has begun, causing many couples to take the stage.

Stepping closer to Bella, Eduardo leans into her and asks, "Do you dance Salsa, Isabella?"

"I do," she replies.

"Would you like to dance?"

Bella nods. "I'd love to."

Taking Bella's hand, Eduardo leads her to the dance floor. When they've reached its center, Eduardo turns, facing Bella to get into position. Meanwhile, Oscar D'Leon continues singing "Lloraras," which warns his ex-lover about the consequences she'll pay for making him suffer. The upbeat cadence sets a fast pace for Eduardo and Bella, surprising both since neither knew the other was such a good dancer.

One song fades into another while they continue dancing, and it isn't until Adolescentes' "Aquel Lugar" is ending, signaling that Salsa hour is over, that they realize how long they've been doing it. Eduardo leans into Bella to whisper in her ear.

"Do you want to go back to the table? We could get some drinks?"

Bella briefly considers saying yes, but she's hesitant about leaving Eduardo's side.

"That's okay," she replies. "I don't mind dancing for a bit more if you don't."

Eduardo shakes his head. "Not at all, Isabella, I'm having a good time, so why ruin it?"

Bella chuckles. "Okay; more dancing, then."

The music shifts at that moment, changing from Salsa to Bachata, which surprisingly, Eduardo knows how to dance well, too. He holds Bella closer to him, placing his right leg between Bella's as they sway to Romeo Santos and Usher's "Promise." When the song's tempo ascends, Eduardo's moves become a bit faster, too. Bella and Eduardo eventually pull away from each other as a result, yet their bodies always end up close together.

Bella's lustful eyes lock with Eduardo's as their breathing speeds up. No words are exchanged as their bodies sway from side to side and one of Eduardo's hands slides down her back to her hip. The song's sensual rhythm allows a sinuous tension to create between them, especially when their hips shift at the same time.

During the second chorus of the song, Eduardo spins Bella, and stands behind her, wrapping her arms around his neck. Bella leans into Eduardo, and closes her eyes as he once again grips her hips, causing her to move in perfect harmony with him.

Prince Royce's "Te Robare" begins then, causing Eduardo and Bella to shift and change positions once more. This song is a bit faster, so their bodies aren't as close as before, but the fervor in their movements remains the same. Eduardo's arms extend, spinning Bella and pulling her back into him, forming perfect figures as they undulate their hips.

A few more songs play, although it isn't until Romeo Santos croons "Eres Mía" that the ambience surrounding Eduardo and Bella intensifies. The song's slow pulse allows both of them to continue the sensuous teasing they've been doing since they began dancing, which could almost be considered foreplay. To someone from a far it may not look like as such, but it's definitely how Bella feels about it.

Although, suddenly, Bella begins to panic, causing her to pull away.

 _What if she's getting all the wrong signals?_

 _What if she's looking too much into it?_

Bewildered, Eduardo asks, "Is something wrong, Isabella?"

"No." Bella shakes her head. "I just need to step outside for a bit. I need some air."

Eduardo isn't convinced, yet he doesn't press the issue. "Okay," he sighs. "I can go with you if you'd like."

"I'd prefer to go alone, if that's all right," Bella tells him. "I'll be right back; I promise."

"Sure." Eduardo nods, looking torn. "I'll be at our table waiting for you."

Feeling terrible, Bella gives him a small smile. "Thanks."

With that, she turns in direction of the bar's exit, walking swiftly until she reaches the sidewalk.

" _You're so stupid,"_ Bella says under her breath. "Why did you have to ruin the moment? _You were having such a great time!_ "

"I'd like to agree, but I'm not okay with your first statement," Eduardo says, startling Bella.

She turns immediately, facing him. "Oh, my God, Eduardo, I didn't even hear or notice you behind me!"

Eduardo chuckles. "That's because I was trying to be stealthy."

"Well you did a great job," Bella says, laughing lightly before she looks down at her hands. "Although, I don't understand why you followed me."

"You looked really troubled, and I wasn't going to leave you in that state by yourself, even if you did ask me to give you some privacy," Eduardo explains. "Besides, I have a feeling I had something to do with you being uncomfortable, so…"

"It's not your fault—"

" _Then why did you leave?_ " Eduardo interjects. "We were having a good time; you said so yourself."

Bella gazes up at Eduardo, twisting her hands by her lap. "I got scared," she confesses.

"About what? Did I do something wrong?"

"No"—Bella shakes her head—"not at all."

"Then what was it?"

Bella sighs. "I felt I was imagining this connection we shared while we danced, and I don't know… it terrified me to think I was wrong."

"Well, if it's the same connection I felt, then I understand."

Bella raises her brow. " _What are you talking about?_ "

"What you felt when we were dancing? I felt it, too."

"You did?"

"Yeah—" Eduardo nods, closing the distance between them "—and I get it, it's fucking scary, right? Because you're going crazy, trying to explain to yourself that you're imagining things, but the attraction _is_ there. You can't deny it."

Bella licks her lips as she nods. "So, I'm not crazy, right?"

He shakes his head. "Not at all," Eduardo says before leaning down to kiss Bella. He threads his hand in her hair and pulls her closer, kissing her deeper. Bella snakes her arms around his neck then, allowing herself to enjoy their kiss. And it isn't until after a couple of minutes that they finally pull away from each other.

Eduardo briefly closes his eyes and sighs, cupping Bella's face. "You want to hear something crazier than everything we've said?"

Bella nods.

"I've wanted to do that since yesterday—kiss you, I mean."

A chuckle escapes past her lips. "I'm pretty sure I'd wanted that, too."

"Now I'm wondering if we both have the same desires," Eduardo whispers, "because if we do, we could have a lot of fun tonight."

Bella gazes at Eduardo's lips as she bites down on her own. "What would that entail?"

"Quédate conmigo esta noche, Isabella, y lo sabrás," he taunts, telling her to spend the night with him to find out.

Bella thinks about it briefly. She's dying to accept his proposal, yet she doesn't want to come off as easy. It would be cliché to reply that she's never had a one-night stand before, even if it is true, so she refrains from doing so. However, when she gazes into Eduardo's eyes, she knows she's going to do the right thing by accepting.

After all, wasn't that what she went to Rosarito for? To have an adventure? How could she do that if she wasn't willing to try new and exciting things?

She would take the risk, consequences be damned. If anything else, at least she'd have the newest plot for her next book. Because as far as she was concerned, she already knew who her male protagonist would look like.

* * *

Please remember to leave the author some love. If you believe you know the author's identity, please refrain from mentioning this in your review, as it could lead to disqualification. Thank you, and happy reading. x


End file.
